


Ville capitale

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [35]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drama, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Loneliness, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Suffering, Tragedy, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Seule, Laura tente de faire face à l'Apocalypse
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Ville capitale

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce texte tranche un peu avec les deux précents.  
> ...  
> Dans tous les sens du terme.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Elle sentit des dents pourries s’enfoncer dans sa gorge alors qu’un souffle putride rampait le long de sa nuque.

Pas moyen de dormir tranquillement.

D’un seule geste, la jeune mutante se dégagea, abandonnant un morceau de gorge au zombie, avant de se redresser et de lui trancher la tête d’un coup de pied. Elle rétracta sa griffe en reposant la jambe, sortant celles de ses mains, prête à affronter un autre cadavre ambulant.

Rien.

Elle était la seule chose bougeant dans ce fichu super marché.

En grimaçant, elle entreprit de trouver un autre endroit où dormir, loin de l’odeur de son propre sang et de celle de sa victime. Sur son coup, la plaie se refermait peu à peu. L’avantage d’avoir un facteur guérisseur, lors d’une apocalypse zombie, était que quoi qu’il arrive, jamais on ne deviendrai l’un de ses cadavres ambulant.

Le désavantage était qu’on était seul.

Laura ne se rappelait plus depuis quand elle était seule. Lors des premiers temps, ça avait été la panique. Les X-mens avaient tenté de contre attaqué, et de protéger les étudiants, mais Jean avait été infectée. Et un zombie gardait ses pouvoirs.

Ça avait été un massacre, et lorsque Malicia avait tenté de voler ses pouvoirs à Jean, afin de la stopper, elle n’avait fait que voler son état de zombie.

Alors, un à un, X-23 avait du tuer ses anciens coéquipier, en se demandant où était Logan. Elle avait échouée, et avait été laissée pour morte par ce zombie surpuissant.

Depuis, elle errait seule, croisant parfois des êtres vivants, pour mieux les repousser. Elle ne voulait plus s’attacher à une personne susceptible de se transformer en cadavre ambulant.

Mais elle voulait aussi mourir.

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsqu’elle les rencontra. Les premiers survivants qu’elle croisait depuis des jours. Malgré son envie de rester seule, elle accepta de partager un repas avec eux.

-On vas à Montréal. C’est devenue une ville capitale, la seule ville saine d’Amérique du Nord. Il paraît qu’il y a Thor et Sentry là bas, et qu’ils auraient battu Jean Grey.

Laura soupira légèrement. C’était une menace de moins.

-Dites, mademoiselle, vous voulez pas venir avec nous ? C’est dangereux de voyager seuls, par les temps qui court.

-Non. Je préfère justement être seule.

Ils se quittèrent sous la pluie, et X-23 reparti sans un regard en arrière. Elle n’avait qu’un mince pincement au cœur, à l’idée d’être à nouveau seule.

Mais elle ne pouvait s’attacher à quelqu’un.

Elle ne voulait plus tuer un ami devenu cadavre.

La mutante marchait lentement dans les vaste rue de New York, sans se soucier de faire du bruit. De toute façon, aucun zombie ne pouvait lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Du moins… C’est ce qu’elle pensait.

Dans les ruines de grand immeubles du centre ville, logeait l’un des pires monstres qu’elle pouvait imaginer.

Hulk.

Celui qui fut le Titan de Jade avait perdu sa belle couleur, qui désormais étaient grisâtre. Sa peau mutante était encore lisse, mais ses yeux étaient encore plus fous qu’avant. Ils ne cherchaient plus seulement la destruction, mais aussi le sang.

Ses cris déchiraient le silence de la ville abandonnée, faisant trembler les bâtiments. Presque tous étaient tombés, et seule la Tour Stark semblait intacte, comme si le milliardaire l’avait rendue indestructible, même sous les coups de Hulk. Il devait y avoir des survivants, pour que le monstre s’excite ainsi. Beaucoup, pour qu’il n’ait pas senti la jeune mutante.

Un instant, Laura envisagea de partir, et de les laisser se débrouiller. Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Logan et les X-men lui avaient appris à être une héroïne. Et quitte à être seule… Autant se battre.

Alors, la jeune fille sortie ses griffes et sans hésitation, fonça sur le monstre en hurlant. Le rugissement du Hulk recouvrit le siens, et le sol trembla alors qu’il s’élancer vers elle.

Autrefois, alors qu’il venait d’avoir ses griffes, Wolverine avait affronté le colosse de Jade.

Aujourd’hui, alors que l’humanité disparaissait, son héritière l’affrontait à son tour.

Les griffes de la mutante percèrent la peau du Hulk, dévoilant pour un temps sa chaire pourrissant. Puis, les plaie se refermèrent, alors que le poing du monstre brisait la colonne vertébral de Laura. Elle resta un instant sonnée, alors que son corps se régénéraient aussi vite que les coups du monstre s’abattait sur elle.

Puis, les doigts verts déchirèrent sa chaire pour que le monstre puisse s’en nourrir.

Avec un effort sur-humain, Laura réussi à ne pas hurler, et à subir la douleur en silence, le temps que ses os se consolident.

Puis, ses griffes se logèrent dans l’œil du Hulk. Elle resta un moment accrochée à sa tête, tel une puce sur le dos d’un chien, avant de se faire éjecter.

Une nouvelle fois elle eu mal, si mal…

Mais elle se releva.

Hulk fonça vers elle, loin de l’immeuble des survivants.

Afin de leur donner une chance, elle partie en courant.

Le sol tremblait, et plusieurs fois, elle sentie l’haleine du monstre dans son dos. Mais elle n’était pas assez loin, pas encore.

Quitte à affronter ce monstre immortel pour toujours, autant le faire loin de tout survivants.

Autant donner une chance à ces humains inconnus.

Alors qu’elle courrait, et que le souffle putride du monstre lui effleurai la nuque, elle les voyait. Les zombies de New York, attirés par les hurlements du monstre, qui venaient vers elle, cherchant eux aussi à la dévorer. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle entrevoyait son sort.

Un immeuble éventré lui offrit un sursaut d’espoir. Elle pouvait avoir une chance de survie. Un emplacement en hauteur, qui lui permettrait de mieux affronter les zombies… et Hulk.

D’un saut agile, la jeune mutante se plaça en hauteur, prête à affronter le danger. Et le combat commença. Elle tranchait encore et encore, dans la chaire morte et cette peau autrefois vertes. Elle sentait ses membres s’alourdir, alors que des dents pourries par centaines se plantaient dans ses bras et ses jambes, que son sang coulait telle une éternelle rivière sur ces ruines. Mais alors qu’elle guérissait, que son corps restait désespérément sain et souffrance, elle continuait de se battre, parce qu’elle n’avait plus que ça.

Il lui semblait par instant qu’elle nageait dans un océan de sang et de corps, affrontant un monstre marin mythique tout aussi immortel qu’elle.

Mais Laura tenait.

Que faire d’autre ?

À quoi bon errer seule sur cette terre, en attendant que tous les humains et mutants soient morts, en attendant la fin du monde ?

Il y eu un bout d’éternité où elle crut l’emporter.

Où elle crut qu’elle pourrait tous les trancher.

Mais elle trébucha.

Et elle passa un autre bout d’éternité à se faire dévorer, encore et encore.

Jusqu’à que tous les zombies redeviennent poussières.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée, Laura, je t'adore pourtant...


End file.
